Why do you care?
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: "Move your hands agent DiNozzo or you'll be walking out of here with no job and broken fingers". Gibbs catches Jenny and Tony in an awkward situation. But why does he care? R&R


**I know this is a bit OOC for Jenny and stuff but just go with it ok. Please. **

**I came up with this story because my bedroom door is broken and it's a twist on a little one-shot idea my sister gave me back in august. **

Why do you care?

"Good morning Cynthia" Jenny Shepard greeted her ever so faithful assistant.

"Good morning Director" she said with a smile to match her bosses.

It was a beautiful Friday morning, the sun was shining and it was the last day before the weekend. "How's my day shaping up?" Jenny asked picking up the case files that agents had left on Cynthia's desk last night.

"Your meeting with SEC-NAV has been cancelled so you're free for the day" Cynthia said looking at Jenny's schedule on her computer.

"Music to my ears" Jenny said with a slight chuckle before walking into her office.

She put the files down on her desk before taking off her jacket and putting it on the back of the chair before sitting down and turning on her computer to check her emails.

At around about midday Cynthia entered Jenny's office asking if she wanted her to get there anything for lunch "I'm going for my lunch break can I get you anything?" she asked making Jenny look up from the file she was reading.

"No thank you, why don't you take the rest of the day off"

"Really, thank you" Cynthia said with a grin "Have a nice weekend Director" the younger woman said before leaving the office to begin her extra-long weekend.

A couple of moments later and Jenny remembered that she needed Cynthia to call the maintenance man to fix the door to the office, it was beginning to come off of its hinges maybe something to do with the fact that it is so often being opened very fast then slammed violently and that's just by one person.

Jenny quickly got out of her seat and opened the door to find Cynthia gone as was her bag and her computer was switched off meaning that she wasn't planning on coming back any time soon.

She took a deep breath and walk back into her office thinking of her options, she could call the maintenance guys herself but then they were sexist pigs, she could get another agent to help, Jethro perhaps but then it would be awkward and very distracting so she chose the third option do it herself.

She was capable of holding a screwdriver and twisting it she was wasn't stupid. She was an independent woman, didn't need a man's help.

Five minutes later and Jenny was very pleased to find a screw driver at the back of one of her desk draws, what it was doing there she had no clue, probably left behind by Morrow or something.

She lifted one of the chairs from her conference table and set it down so that when she stood on it she would be able to reach the hinge at the top off the door.

After slipping of her high heels, knowing what a cluts she was she hoped it would lesson her chances of falling off, a little.

Using the back of the chair as a balance she steadied herself on the chair before turning slowly and beginning to fix the door.

Special agent Tony DiNozzo was also in a very happy mood, the team hadn't got a case and he (with a lot of help from Tim and Ziva) had got all his paperwork done and on time.

He strolled up to the director's office with his papers in hand. When he reached Cynthia's desk he debated whether to leave them on her desk so she could give them to Jenny but then he noticed all of Cynthia's stuff was gone and it looked like she wasn't going to be coming back until after the weekend.

So he thought that Jenny wouldn't mind if he just walked in and out them on her desk, if anything she would be happy that he was handing them in for once and on time.

In normal Gibbs fashion Tony opened the door without knocking. He should have done.

As the door opened it knocked the chair making it wobble making Jenny loose her balance and as the door swung back she didn't have anything to lean against to keep her up straight and before she knew it she was in the arms of a very shocked Tony DiNozzo.

Just as Jenny thought the moment couldn't get any worse the door swung open again to reveal a very shocked Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Jenny in the arms on Tony DiNozzo. His hands on her hips where her shirt was riding meaning he was touching her bare skin, Jenny's face flushed red and out breath.

None of them said anything they just looked at each other.

Jenny really wished Tony would move his hands and soon, she didn't want Jethro getting to wrong idea but by the look on his face he already had.

Just as Jenny's thought ended Gibbs turned on his heels and shut door then the faint noise of his footsteps could be heard.

"Move your hands agent DiNozzo or you'll be walking out of here with no job _and_ broken fingers" Jenny threatened making Tony step away faster than the speed of light.

"Does that mean I'm leaving with no job?" Tony asked sheepishly.

"No agent DiNozzo as long as we _never ever_ speak of this again I will forget it ever happened" Jenny said very angry. And she was having such a nice day.

Tony just stood there for a moment "Go" Jenny said motioning with her hand to the door and just like the road runner he was off.

When he got down to the bullpen he noticed Gibbs sitting at his desk looking as grumpy as normal but he still thought he should explain himself.

"Boss it wasn't what it looked like…" he began nervously but Gibbs butted in.

"I don't care" Gibbs said angrily obviously showing that he did care what Tony was doing with Jenny but he didn't want to know.

"Ok" Tony mumbled before going to his desk. As he sat down he noticed both of his fellow agents were giving him confused looks, he just shook his head at them.

Hours later after Gibbs had sent his team home he sat at his desk thinking over what happened.

Jenny and DiNozzo, really them two together, he just didn't seem to be her type, he was younger, a bit too immature, he thought Jenny preferred older men, more mature, who had more in common with her; Him.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, Jenny had said no off the job and that a relationship with co-workers was a no no. So why was she with Tony? And out of all the men in the office, still Tony? Maybe these were questions he would have to ask her himself?

Half an hour later Gibbs arrived at the oh so familiar town house and was pleased to see some of the lights still on.

He got out of his car and slowly made his way up to her front door being sure to look around for Tony's car but no sign.

Jenny was sitting on her sofa reading a book, a glass of bourbon in reach hoping to loose herself in a sappy romance novel and forget the harsh reality that happily ever afters didn't exist.

She was just getting really getting into the book when a loud knock at her front door broke her bubble. "It better not be Tony" Jenny grumbled marking the page she was on and slipping her glasses off, placing both on the coffee table as she got up from her seat.

Jenny was half surprised to find Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing on her door step.

"Jethro" Jenny said with a smile which soon left her face as he barged passed her and headed in the direction of her study which just so happened to be the same place as her bourbon "Hey Jen, how are you? Oh Jethro I'm fine would you like something to drink? Bourbon would be nice" Jenny mumbled to herself shutting the front door before following him into her study.

"Why are you here Jethro, other than to steal my bourbon?" Jenny asked watching as Jethro poured himself bourbon like he owned the place.

"You confuse me you know that?" Gibbs asked after taking a sip of bourbon and pointing a finger at her.

"I thought you could read me like a book" Jenny said leaning against the door frame watching as Jethro began to walk around the room.

"I used to not anymore" Gibbs said shaking his head remembering a time when they were in love, when she loved him.

"Jethro if this is about what you saw in my office…" Jenny began saying as she pushed herself off of the door frame and walked into the room more looking at her feet as she walked.

"DiNozzo Jen, really I mean he…he DiNozzo…he's a nice guy and that but I thought he would be more suited to Ziva or someone like that not you" Gibbs began to ramble which was not like him at all.

"Why do you care?" Jenny began to bate him as she walked over to him adding a little bit more sway to her hips.

Gibbs couldn't help to look at her the way she was walking it was very seductive and he knew she knew what she was doing.

Before he knew it Jenny was standing in front of him. She was surprised when he didn't pull away when she put her hands on his chest but she did feel his heart rate increase enough to match her own.

She moved her mouth so it was inches from his ear. Noticing him shiver at the feeling of her breath on his neck made her smirk.

"Why do you care Jethro?" she purred seductively in his ear making his breath hitch a little.

As she moved her head away from his ear she noticed his sky blue eyes had darkened in desire like it used to in Paris.

His only answer was to pull her by her waist towards him and look at her with his eyes full of love and desire.

"There's nothing going on with me and DiNozzo, it's always been you Jethro" she whispered when their lips were only milometers apart. The tension creating sparks around them

He smiled before leaning in and kissing her like he had wanted to the moment he had seen her stand up in MTAC. It was slow but passionate, showing each other how they felt.

He was still a dam good kisser, she could believe that even after six years he could steel make her melt with just one breath taking kiss.

The kiss showed Jenny why he cared; he cared because he loved her. It made her feel like the only woman in the world and to him she was.

The End…

**What did you think? Please review, I know it was very OCC for everyone but its nascence anyway. Review please. **


End file.
